Passionately Aggressive
by filtered
Summary: Tatsumaki, a teenager with tired eyes has his life changed forever when he discovers a small boar belonging to a certain purple-haired girl who steals his heart faster than the dictionaries that she throws. Story is OCxKyou
1. Chapter 1: The Narcoleptic

**CHAPTER 1  
**The Narcoleptic

He was tired. He was always tired. This proved to be ironic considering that he was in a stupid garage band. _At least _I_ think it's stupid..._ He was a narcoleptic, despite the protests from his parents.

"You don't go to sleep at a good time!"  
_(I go to sleep at 5 pm every_ _afternoon)_

"You play around too much with that stupid band of yours!"  
_(We have rehearsals every other day for three hours)_

Blah, blah, blah. He trudged down a hallway near the gym after school, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He needed sleep. Again. He couldn't wait for his nightly routine; walk into his dorm room, plop his bag down on the floor near his bed and lie down and sleep. Rehearsals killed him again today and his throat (very raspy) was dead tired from singing (he tried his best to not yawn while he sang... it worked well). As he heard his footfalls echo in the hallway, he heard another sound coming form the gym as he passed the doors. It was a slight pounding, like a basketball hitting the floor. _Who would still be at the school this late in the afternoon__?_ Tatsumaki Karagae shrugged, his curiosity getting the best of him. He opened the gymnasium doors, not knowing that what he would see would change his life forever.

His eyes went straight to her hair, a beautiful shade of purple tied into a ponytail. They scanned her body as she jumped and threw the basketball, her chest bouncing slightly in her gym uniform. Tatsumaki never remembered if the ball she threw actually scored, but at this moment in time it was the furthest thing from his mind. He closed his gaping mouth as she landed, turning her head to look at who was watching her.

"What're you staring at?" She asked with a half-smile.  
Tatsumaki kept a blush off of his face, much to his relief. He searched his brain for the right words. "N-nothing, I was just surprised to see someone in the gym this late."  
"Oh, that makes sense. Here I thought you were staring at me for... other reasons." Tatsumaki instantly found himself scared of this girl. "Anyway, I was just practicing in here. You?"  
Tatsumaki shook his head. "It's... it's really stupid. I'm sort of part of a little band and we sometimes practice in the auditorium. Rehearsals ran a little late." He tried desperately to keep his eyes from staring at the cute little ribbon in her hair.  
"Okay. Listen, could you watch my things? I'm going to get dressed." She nodded to her bag resting on the wall. She looked back at him, her eyes lowered. "I can trust you, right?"  
"Yeah."  
A smile reappeared on her face. "Thanks!"

As she walked away towards the locker rooms, Tatsumaki sat with his back against the wall, hugging his knees. _I'm in love. God help me, I'm in love. _He put his head between his legs and sighed, thoughts filling his head. Thoughts of holding hands with her, hugging her, even _kissing _her. _Calm down, you don't even know her name yet. At least get that far before you start thinking like that... _he heard footsteps five minutes later and raised his head, seeing the girl in her school uniform. Her purple hair was now untied and flowing down her back.

"Hey! Thanks for watching my things."  
"No problem."  
"I'm Kyou Fujibayashi, by the way."  
"...Tatsumaki Karagae. Yes, I know how that sounds."  
She giggled. "Anyways, I have to get going. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
She smiled and walked out of the gym. As soon as she was gone, Tatsumaki rested his head on his knees.

God, he was tired.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's the, eye of the tiger, its the thrill of the fight,  
Risin' up, to the  
challenge of our rivals.  
and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the  
night,  
and he's watching us all with the e-_

A sweaty Tatsumaki  
turned off his radio. He sighed as he picked up a towel and wiped sweat off of  
his face. He gave a punching bag one last jab and walked off for a shower. He  
walked back out about 10 minutes later with a uniform on. He walked out of the  
gym, school bag hunched over his shoulder.

_Here we go  
again._

-

A blond-haired boy landed with a thump on the  
ground. Kyou ran up to him and kicked him in the ribs.

"Jeez, what the  
hell was that for?"

Tatsumaki noticed what was going on and walked over  
to Kyou.

"What is it now?"  
"That pervert Sunohara just tried to look  
up my skirt!"  
"What an asshole."

Tatsumaki slugged Sunohara as he  
tried to get up.

"Ow! Ok, ok, sorry for being a perv, just stop hitting  
me!"  
"I think he's learned his lesson."  
"He better have," Kyou said. Come  
on. We're going somewhere a little more, _private._"

_Say  
what?_

Tatsumaki started getting nervous as Kyou led him around the  
school.

_I gotta find some way out of this..._

"Listen Kyou,  
I, well, need to get to my next class. Yeah, that's it!"  
"Good idea! I'll let  
you go off to your next class when there's thirty more minutes in lunch. Now  
lets go, I'm getting impatient."

Tatsumaki's face turned red as Kyou  
grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. She forced him down on a bench with  
her.

"Just sit. I need some help with my homework."

Kyou shoved a  
piece of folder paper in his face.

"Ah, I get it. You forgot to carry  
the 2. See?"  
"Oh, now I get it. Makes sense."

Nagisa walked by and  
noticed how close Kyou and Tatsumaki were sitting together. They looked up at  
her.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked.  
"Nothing, Tatsu's just helping  
me with some of my homework."  
"'Tatsu'?"  
"Yeah, it's a nickname."  
"Wont  
people think that you two are, you know, going out?"

Both Kyou and  
Tatsumaki blushed in unison.

"What? That's crazy, w-why would you even  
consider that?"  
"Well, when you call him 'Tatsu', it gives people that kind  
of idea."  
"Well, it's the _wrong_ idea."  
"You know, you two do make a  
pretty cute couple."

Kyou looked at Tatsumaki. She began to notice how  
close they were sitting together. They could have been making out! She looked  
around desperately, at a loss for words. Before she could open her mouth, she  
heard the bell for her next class.

Tatsumaki and Kyou walked alone in  
opposite directions.

_Saved by the bell._ They both  
thought.

-

Kyou and Ryou began walking home after school had  
ended. Ryou noticed that her sister was a bit nervous.

"You ok,  
sis?"  
"Yeah, I've just been having these... thoughts."  
"What kind of  
thoughts?"  
"Thoughts about... Tatsu."  
"Tatsumaki? What about  
him?"  
"Well, he's... a... really close friend and I, well..."

Ryou  
lowered her eyes.

"He has a crush on you."  
"Wait, what?"  
"He  
doesn't want anyone to know."  
"How did you find out?"  
"I sort of...  
eavesdropped. I listened in on one of Tatsumaki's  
conversations."

-

_"So, how's things going?"  
"Eh, not  
much."  
"You know what I mean- your... crush."_

Ryou's eyes widened.  
Crush?

"I just, well, cant really explain my feelings to her."  
"Like I  
said, just be patient. Kyou will come  
around."

K-Kyou?

-

"So, he really has a crush on  
me?"  
"Yeah. He really cares about you."

Kyou lowered her  
head.

"He's always been really nice to me. I gotta make it up to  
him."  
"How?"  
"I know. If he wants me so bad, then I'll give him what he  
wants..."

-

Tatsumaki closed the manga he was reading. He took of  
a pair of headphones and placed it on his computer desk. He walked out of his  
dorm room, closed the door, and started toward the bathroom. Little did he know,  
a shadowy figure opened the door and slipped through. The door  
closed.

After a few minutes, Tatsumaki returned to his dorm room. He  
opened the door. His eyes widened, and his face turned red.

There, lying  
on his bed, was Kyou. She had an evil smile on her face.

"Hey, Tatsu. You  
ready for this?"


	3. Chapter 3

"R-ready for what?" Tatsumaki asked.

"You know," replied Kyou, "for things to get a little... _intimate._"  
"What?"  
"Seriously Tatsu, you're making things _way_ too easy."

Tatsumaki shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you doing? Why are you in my bed all of a sudden?"  
"Because I'm giving you what you want. Come on! Doesn't this turn you on at all?"  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so."  
"You _guess_? You mean I snuck into your dorm room for nothing?"  
"Why are you doing this? I need answers."  
"You need answers. The hot girl you have a crush is lying on your bed and you don't care?"  
"Crush? What do you mean?"  
"Oh come on already! Stop playing dumb. I know you love me. Ryou knows. She told me."

Tatsumaki lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I, I didn't want you to know. I didn't know how you'd react."

Kyou got up out of Tatsumaki's bed.

"How would I react? That's all you wanted to know?"  
"Well, yeah."  
"Fine then. I'll show you my reaction."

Kyou slowly placed her arms around the back of Tatsumaki's neck. And then, slowly but carefully, kissed him very gently on his lips.

_OH MY GOD._

Kyou slowly pulled her head back.

"Was that a good reaction?"  
"I, just, um, well..."  
"I guess not. I'll be leaving now."

Tatsumaki turned to Kyou as she began to walk out the door. Kyou looked back, and smiled. Then, without warning, ran up to Tatsumaki and pushed him on his bed, and climbed up on top of him.

"So... you wanna make out?"  
"M-make out? Now?"  
"Yeah. I'm _definitely_ in the mood."

Tatsumaki was at a loss for words.

"I, um, well, uh-"

Kyou stopped Tatsumaki by placing a finger on his lips.

"Ok. We don't have to make out now. I know a good alternative."  
"Like what?"

Kyou began kissing Tatsumaki's face. A unspeakable feeling began to wash over Tatsumaki.

_She's kissing me. She's actually kissing me. All that I've worked for. It was all worth it..._

After about a minute or two, Kyou got up. Tatsumaki stared at Kyou's body as she stretched.

"I wish I could continue this, but I need to get home."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. I'll see you later, k?"  
"Alright."

Before Kyou left, she walked over to Tatsumaki and kissed him on his cheek.

"Bye."

Tatsumaki lied on his bed. He was exhausted. He would jump for joy if he wasn't so tired. But he simply smiled. He got everything he wanted. He knew how lucky he was. He knew how much he had earned...

He also knew that he was never going to wash his face for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyou knocked on Tatsumaki's door. There was no answer. She knocked another three  
times. Nothing. She tried jiggling the door handle, but the door was locked. In  
anger, she kicked the door down. She saw Tatsumaki, sleeping in a heap on his  
bed.

_Not only did I knock six times, but I destroyed his door. This  
guy can sleep through anything._

Kyou walked over to her sleeping  
boyfriend and lifted her fist, preparing to punch him in his ribs. She stopped  
herself, and smiled.

_Ah, what the hell._

She lied on top of  
Tatsumaki and kissed his cheek.

"Wake up, you little  
idiot."

Tatsumaki slowly opened his eyes. She saw Kyou lying on top of  
him. He blushed and jumped out of bed.

"K-Kyou! What are you  
doing?"  
"Waking your ass up. You're gonna be late."  
"You could have just  
knock-"

He saw his door on the ground.

"You kicked my door down?  
Dude, I am _screwed_."  
"Calm down, I'll fix it."

Kyou bent down and picked up the door. It took almost all of what Tatsumaki had to keep him  
from looking up her skirt. He remembered how much she hated perverts. Kyou  
easily picked up the door and jammed back into place.

"Get dressed, we're going."

Tatsumaki and Kyou walked out of the dorm room. They stared at each other. Tatsumaki sighed, and held his hand out to her.

"Here," he said.  
"What's up?"  
"Do you, you know, wanna... hold hands?"

Kyou smirked and grabbed Tatsumaki's arm.

"You're not getting away from me that easily..."  
"I, uh, well..."

Kyou placed her hand on Tatsumaki's  
mouth.

"Shut up. Start walking."  
"Alright."

Kyou was holding  
Tatsumaki's arm throughout the entire day. Even when they were eating lunch,  
they still had their arms locked. After school, the two sat down on a bench.  
Kyou was snuggling up to Tatsumaki.

"Mmm... this feels nice."  
"Yeah,  
it does."  
"You know something, Botan has been acting weird lately."  
"She  
is?"  
"Yeah."

The two noticed Botan walking around the area. She was  
swaying a bit, and had a reddened face.

"What's wrong with her?"  
Tatsumaki asked.  
"I don't know. She's been acting like this all  
week."  
"Now that I think of it, she looks...  
familiar..."  
"Familiar?"  
"Uh huh. I think she might be... in love."  
"In  
love? How would you know if she was in love?"  
"Remember when I had a crush on  
you? I was sort of acting like that."

Kyou noticed Botan walk off into  
the bushes.

"Maybe we should follow her."

Tatsumaki and Kyou  
slowly followed the Uriko as she made her way into a clearing. She spied from a  
nearby bush. They were surprised to see a second boar walk out into the  
clearing. He was a dashing, young pig. His eyes glowed in the sunlight, and his  
fur was black and natural. Botan's face began to turn more and more red as she  
stared at his majesty.

Tatsumaki smiled.

"I knew it. She is in  
love."  
"Congrats. What now?"  
"I think we should help her out."  
"Hmm...  
good idea. We'll help her. And by us, I mean you."  
"What? Why  
me?"  
"Because, you're a guy. You can help her with guy trouble,  
right?"  
"Fine, _I'll_ help her."

-

The next day, Botan  
and Tatsumaki sat alone on the same bench.

"Alright- first thing you  
want to do is impress him."  
"Puhi?"  
"Yes. Correct. Try some posing. We  
dudes go crazy for that stuff."

Botan nodded, and walked back to the  
clearing. Tatsumaki watched from behind a tree. Botan noticed the pig walk back  
to the clearing. Botan remembered the Tatsumaki's advice, and began to strike  
her pose. She balanced on one foot and held a hand to her head, as if trying to  
act seductive. Unfortunately, she could not keep her balance and landed flat on  
her face. Tatsumaki slapped his head and groaned.

_This is gonna take  
some work..._

-

"Alright... try talking to him. But don't get  
_too_ into the conversation, you might 'boar' him. Get it? _Boar_  
him?"

Botan looked up, unamused.

"Never  
mind."

-

Once again, Tatsumaki watched Botan make her move from  
behind a tree. Botan walked over to the male boar and began her conversation.  
Tatsumaki watched in awe- he couldn't understand anything that they were  
saying.

"Puhi puhi?"  
"Puhi puhi  
puhi."  
"_Puhi_?"  
"Puhi."  
"Puhi puhi...  
puhi?"  
"...Puhi."

Botan had a shocked look on her face. Tatsumaki  
didn't know what had happened, but her expression proved failure. Botan slowly  
walked away in sadness.

"Botan, don't give me that look."  
"Puhi  
puhi...?"  
"Huh? What do you mean, 'puhi puhi'? You can do it. This piggy  
seems like it requires the direct approach. It seems like you tried to impress  
him a bit too much."

Botan's eyes widened.

"...I guess I can  
speak Puhi."

-

For the final time, Botan walked over to the  
clearing. She went over to the male pig one last time.

"Puhi puhi... puhi  
puhi puhi?"  
"...Puhi."

Tatsumaki thought he felt a tear slip from his  
eye at what he saw. The two uriko's began snuggling in the middle of the  
clearing.

_And at that point, I felt like the one hole that had always  
been empty in my life... had finally been filled. Wait... why am I  
narrating?_

-

"So you finally set those two up, huh?" Kyou  
asked the next day.  
"Yeah, took a while, but we finally did it it  
together..."  
"I decided to name the little guy Kagari. Cute, huh?"  
"Yeah,  
I guess so."

Kyou slowly kissed Tatsumaki on his lips, as the two urikos  
snuggled in the your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

Majo walked throughout the school with a reddened face. During the day, her friends always asked her what was wrong. Every time they did, she would always answer-

"Nothing you need to worry about."

But no matter how many times Majo used the same answer, she could not hide her feelings...

...She was in love.

She had very short hair and was bespectacled; not the most popular look about the school. She didn't want to tell anyone about her crush and she was surprised that no one else noticed. The one she liked was passionate. He always treated others with care, and was pretty cute. There was one small problem, though. He was dating someone else. She hated her. Always holding her crush drove her insane. She began devising a plan, beginning with research. She went back to her dorm, and picked up three important items. A telescope, a notepad and a grappling hook. A smirk formed on her face.

iYou'll be mine, Tatsu-kun./i

"You guys are useless! Do your jobs!"

Loud noises could be heard from Tatsumaki's dorm as he played on his laptop.

"Ugh, these games are too easy.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, it's open."

The door slowly creaked open.

"I thought you might be in here." Kyou said.

"Hey, I always jump on online games when I finish lunch early." "Finish it later. I'm bored right now, I need you to 'help me out'."

Kyou closed the laptop, and pushed Tatsumaki onto his bed. She climbed on top of him. Tatsumaki blushed as her chest pressed up against him. Kyou took her finger and opened his mouth. She began to make out with him. As their tongues twirled, the two were completely unaware of what was happening on the building across the way.

It was Majo, peeking with her telescope.

iHow could she just jump in and make out with bmy/b Tatsu-kun? That whore!/i

Majo began writing on her notepad.

iLet's see. He enjoys playing online games and sniping people, whatever that means. And by seeing the way he blushed when Kyou was on top of him, he likes... big... boobs?/i

Majo looked down. A depressed look formed on her face.

iNo, this wont do at all./i She pulled out a large bazooka, and aimed it at Kyou. She was about to pull the trigger, but she suddenly stopped. iNo. Not the bazooka. Not yet. But I need to find some way of getting rid of Kyou I got it!/i

Throughout the next day, Majo was setting up her plan. At one point she wanted to give up. But seeing Kyou with her Tatsu-kun drove her mad. She needed to carry out her plan.

Kyou and Tatsumaki sat down and prepared for lunch.

"Kyou, can we iplease/i eat now? I'm starving!" "Hold on, let me just finish preparing."

Tatsumaki drooled at the food that Kyou had made for them.

"Alright. Let me just get Botan and we can dig in. Botan! Lunch is ready!"

Majo spied from nearby bushes. She watched as a small uriko was passing her.

iIt's time for me to begin my carefully planned plan! Step one- boar-napping!/i

Without warning, Majo quickly grabbed Botan and returned to her hiding spot. As she did, Kyou was getting worried.

"Where is she? She usually comes running. Tatsu, do you mind retrieving our guest for me?" "If it'll make us eat faster, fine."

As Tatsumaki began his search, Majo began the second phase of her plan. She stuck her head out of the bushes, and called to Kyou.

"Puhi! Puhi!"

Kyou looked the other way, in the direction of the sound. When she did, Majo grabbed her bento and brought out her collection of spiders.

"How are you gonna make out with Tatsu when you have spiders in your lunch!"

She poured spiders into Kyou's bento. She ran off right when Kyou turned around.

"Must have been my imagination."

Kyou opened her bento.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Tatsumaki heard Kyou's scream, and ran back to help her.

"Where is he! I'll kick his ass! Come and get some!"

Tatsumkai turned around and noticed the spiders. He saw Kyou, attempting to beat them all with a dictionary.

"Wait a sec, you're afraid of spiders? Oh this is too good..."

"Cant. Talk. Must. Destroy."

iYou gotta be kidding me./i

Tatsumaki smiled after Kyou finished killing the spiders.

iFor some strange reason, she looks cute when she's scared./i

Majo was enraged as she hid in the bushes.

iImpossible! How could my plan fail so easily? Now Tatsu loves her even more! How could this day get any worse?/i

Majo heard a growling noise. She looked down. She forgot about the pissed-off Botan she was holding.

iOh... right./i

"Get it off! Ah! Get it off me!"

Tatsumaki and Kyou looked at the bush that Majo was hiding in. After about 5-10 minutes of screaming, a content Botan walked out of the bushes and jumped into Kyou's arms. A destroyed Majo crawled out.

"Majo? iYou're/i the one who poured spiders into my lunch?" "Tatsu, I-I'm sorry for all of this. I just, really like you, and I..."

Tatsumaki noticed Kyou steaming.

"Kyou, it's okay, I got this. Listen. I had the same feeling when I liked Kyou. I'm sorry that I'm 'taken' right now. Maybe we can just be friends?" "...Okay!" "You took that pretty well." "Yeah, I guess that you being happy makes me happy, too."

Tatsumaki smiled.

iKyou would freaking punch me if I told her this, but, if I wasn't taken... she would make a pretty good partner.../i

As Tatsumaki and Kyou walked off to their next classes, Kyou turned to her boyfriend and smiled sarcastically.

"Tatsu. You love me, right?" "Of course." "How much?" "So much that I would take a bullet for you." "Without the cheesy line." "...A lot."

As Kyou kissed Tatsumaki's cheek, Majo spied from a nearby classroom. She smiled, and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Tatsumaki was on his way to his next class when he ran into a giant starfish.

"Ow! The heck was that?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Oh, Fuko. It's okay, it was an accident."

Tatsumaki rubbed his sore forehead.

"Don't tell me. You want me to take a starfish?"  
"No. Actually, I just made some of these cookies, and I was wondering if you could sample them."  
"Oh. Sure thing."

Tatsumaki took a small cookie out of Fuko's bag. He examined in his hand.

_Wow. It's starfish-shaped. Figures._

Fuko was so nervous that she began to sweat. She slowly watched as Tatsumaki placed the cookie in his mouth. He slowly chewed it.

_Well, it tastes okay, not the bbest/b cookie I've ever tast-_

Tatsumaki's eyes widened as he swallowed the cookie.

_Holy Crap. This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life._

"So, how does it taste?" Asked Fuko.

Tatsumaki shook his head out of a trance.

"How much for three bags?" Asked Tatsumaki as he brought out his wallet.  
"Oh! It's free! Don't worry about paying."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah! No problem."

Tatsumaki thanked Fuko as he carried three bags of starfish cookies and shoved it into his school bag.

Kyou sat with Tatsumaki at lunch.

"Okay! I've prepared a special meal today. It's something new I came up with! Try some."

Kyou leaned a sushi roll to Tatsumaki, offering to feed him.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not really hungry."  
"You-you're not hungry?"  
"Sorry."

Kyou raised an eyebrow.

"That's strange. Whenever we have lunch together, you gobble everything down."  
"Well, I'm just not that hungry today."

Kyou was getting angrier.

"Did you eat something already?"  
"Um, yeah, sort of."  
"You mean I got up at 5 a.m. to prepare this and you're not going to eat it?"  
"I'm sorry Kyou."  
"You don't like my cooking, do you."  
"No! Its not that!"

Kyou punched Tatsumaki's face. He fell to the ground, and empty bags fell out of his pockets. They were full of crumbs. Kyou picked a bag up and read the label.

"Starfish Cookies? _That's_ what you've been eating?"  
"Yeah, I'm sort of addicted to the stuff."  
"Aww, I'm sorry for hitting you, Tatsu-kun."

_Tatsu-kun? She must really be sorry if she's calling me that._

Kyou kissed Tatsumaki's cheek. Tatsumaki blushed. Kyou smiled, and began to kiss his lips. As she did, a strange taste formed in her mouth.

"Yuck! You taste like that stuff, too. How long have you been eating those cookies?"  
"Oh, not too long. Maybe a day. Or two. Five days."  
"How many bags is that?"

Tatsumaki tried to remember the countless times he asked Fuko for bags of cookies.

"Maybe, twenty."  
"Twenty?! Listen Tatsu, if you ever want this relationship to go on any further, then we need to have an intervention."  
"Really?"  
"No, I'm just going to help you get over it the old-fashioned way."

Kyou smirked. Tatsumaki cringed.

"Alright. Let's begin." Kyou said in Tatsumaki's dorm room.  
"Ok, so what do I have to do?"  
"Just look out the window for a second. See those clouds?"  
"Yeah."  
"Pretty amazing, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"So amazing that you would be distracted long enough for me to tie you to a chair?"  
"Yeah. Wait, what?"

Everything went black. Tatsumaki opened his eyes, and he was tied to a chair.

"What's wrong with you! Why am I tied up?"  
"This is your test. Give me five minutes."

Kyou walked out of the dorm room for about five minutes. She came back in her gym uniform. She placed a bag of Starfish Cookies on the table next to his bed and untied him. She lied on his bed, her body extended. Tatsumaki's face turned red.

"W-what's going on?"  
"I want you to choose. Either me, or the crappy cookies."

Tatsumaki stood, unmoved. He looked at the bag of delicious cookies. He looked at his girlfriend, lying on his bed.

_What do I choose? The sweet delicious cookies? Or Kyou, the one I've loved for 4 weeks now. This is gonna be-_

A lightbulb turned on in his mind. He sat on his bed next to Kyou.

"Kyou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for these bags of cookies to take over my life. So now, I shall end it once and for all!"  
"What?"  
"I need a lighter."  
"What?"  
"Quit saying that! I'm going to burn this bag... to the ground!"  
"You do realize we can go to jail for that, right?"  
"Ah hell with it, I'll just throw it out the f*cking window."

Kyou and Tatsumaki sat down for lunch again.

"So... how does it taste?"  
"Delicious. Just as it should be..."  
"Thanks, Tatsu."

As they ate, their love for each other grew.


End file.
